What Is Normal Most Likely Is Anything But
by vocalneko44
Summary: Bree is an excitable shapeshifter whos friends with Alfred F Jones and Arthur Kirkland. Along with them is Alfred's nearly non-existant brother, Matthew and an all-too-awesome Gilbert. What starts as normal slowly turns sour and the the five are left in what I would call... A situation. (T because... Read and find out :p)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Stupid story to introduce MV as Bree, the overexcited shapeshifter! And her relationship with America and England (new best trio °°).

Bree stared at her phone, waiting for someone to call or text. She was bored out of her mind. But no one was doing anything except her father, who was cooking.

"Can I go out?" Bree asked. Maybe visiting Alfred or Arthur (most likely both) would help with her father looked at her.

"Not to visit those two, I hope." Bree sighed with exasperation. Her dad did not like how she always was with Alfred and Arthur. Not that she gave two fucks.

"And why? May I ask?" Bree asked, facing her father.

"Dont like how they look at each other." he said. Of course. He was a huge homophobe. Bree silently cursed him.

"They more or less may be dating..." she said. "Im gonna hang out with them anyway." Bree got up and ran out before her father could say otherwise.

* * *

Bree was right. She knocked on Alfred's door and when he answered, Arthur was right behind him.

"Oh, hi Bree! We were'nt expecting you!" Alfred said. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Git. You knew Bree would come over. She always does when shes bored." Arthur stated, attempting to hit Alfred, failing when Alfred stepped away. Bree laughed as Arthur whacked air and cursed out Alfred for moving. Bree was never bored around them. Alfred was funny and Arthur had a Brittish accent. What could be better? Alfred responded to be cursed out by wrapping his arm around Arthur and laughing. Bree sighed. She had a good feeling that things where going to be her version of normal.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N "Normalness" for nows °° °°

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?Before Bree came¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Alfred leaned back and sighed, watching as Arthur did Arthur stuff and praying that said Arthur wouldnt get any ideas and try to cook again. Truth be told, Arthur couldnt cook to save his life. Alfred usually did that. Or Bree, since she came a lot. As of now, it was 11:26 and she hadnt popped out, out of nowhere. Alfred recalled how he and Arthur had met the mysterious young girl. She had been following them, being an experianced stalker, and they'd found her under their bed in the morning. Arthur had cursed her out, telling her it wasnt right to stalk and follow strangers home. After a long explanation, Alfred had found himself laughing. She was just an "innocent young yaoi-fangirl. Well. Not really a yaoi fangirl. More like, if yaoi was happening I would be there. You know?" They soon became friends, and sometimes would still stalk them. And complain that there wasnt any whipped cream, for she'd grown attached to the stuff. Everyone knew why which is why Arthur was keeping his distance as much as possable. Which wasnt possably, because Bree came to visit all the time and Arthur was always over as well. Alfred's house was the only one they all were comfortable in. Bree's dad had a grudge against them being with her and being together for that matter. Arthur had four quite crazy siblings who drove Arthur insane, though Bree and Alfred loved them. And then, Alfred lived alone with his super quiet, nearly nonexistant, Canadian brother. Who was usually with Gilbert or in his room, so Alfred's house was the best to be at. Nothing much was happening until Bree came. When she did, Alfred was not surprised in the least. He noticed Bree had come just at the start of a potential disaster, because just as she knocked, Arthur was inching towards the kitchen. He stopped and followed Alfred to the door instead. Alfred silently thanked Bree. The kid stopped disaster just as much as she started it.

~~Later~~

Arthur yawned. Nearly all was spent following Bree around town. Alfred caught his yawn, yawning as well.

"Tired?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded. For a young girl, Bree had been fast. She only stopped to stare at random store windows. Alfred let Arthur lean on him. They were walking back home. Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder and sighed. His feet hurt and now (its winter btw) he was very cold. Alfred felt a chill run down his body, silently agreeing with Arthur's thoughts of how "bloody cold it is". Alfred wrapped one arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Its pretty cold, huh?" he said with a sniff. Arthur nodded amd tried getting closer to Alfred, which was impossable without stopping and they needed to get home. Alfred honestly wanted to just curl up and fall asleep right there, but he could see the house and he did not want to die.

"Im staying." Arthur said, making sure Alfred didnt try taking him home. When they entered, Alfred saw his brother eating pancakes. He looked up, tears running down his face.

"Huh? Matthew? Whats wrong?" Alfred asked.

"Ive got bad news... You may want to sit down..."


	3. Chapter 3

The POV belonging to Bree:

An exasperated sigh came from Bree as she watched her father. He was going to tell her news. She knew she wouldn't like it because he seemed quite happy and evilyishlike.

"What is going on? Just tell me." Bree demanded. She had little to no patience whatsoever and liked to get her info quickly, without bloodshed and/or death. Her father smiled.

"Start saying goodbyes to your little friends. It's only a matter of time." he broke of laughing and it all came back to Bree. The weird government thing! She had no idea what it ment but she had a fair idea it involved lots of unfair, uncalled for, brutal murdering of the potentially innocent. She grabbed her phone and ran out of the house, her fathers laughing growing at her sudden desperation to warn her friends.

~~meanwhile less than a mile away~~

Alfred sat down next to Matthew, worried. What was so bad that it would make him so upset? Had someone died? Had he died? Wait, if Matthew had died then... Alfred shook his head.

"So. Whats the problem?" he asked. Matthew stabbed the pancake he was not necessarilyeating, just ripping apart.. Arthur sat down across from them. He seemed genuinely concerned. Matthew wiped his eyes and looked from his brother to Arthur and back down at the shredded once-pancake mess.

.

"Well... You know that really weird... test thing we got?" Matthew began slowly. Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, that stupid thing that made no sense."

"It made no sense to _ us_. But to the government... It made perfect sense. It was a vote. And..." Matthew stabbed the innocent pancake again. Alfred touched his hand.

"Its okay. You dont have to continue." he said, understanding. He was sure it ended with death, and just the thought was bad enough.

"Its gonna be the fucking holocaust all over again." they turned around to see Bree standing in the doorway, phone in hand. She walked over to them and sat down next to Arthur. Matthew got up and pulled out his phone, nodding at Bree.

"I'm calling Gilbert. I dont think he knows. He never reads the newspaper or watch news. He probably dosnt know it exists..." Matthew ranted a bit, finding the right number. Alfred sighed and looked over at Arthur, who was sitting quietly, expressionless.

"Hey." Alfred said quietly, reaching across the table to grabArthur's hand. Arthur looked up at him and forced a smile. It was hard to be happy now. Matthew was talking nervously into the phone. When he was finished, he came back and paced eagerly.

"S-so Gilbert is coming over... I told him to... so..." Matthew said awkwardly. Bree had dissapeared again. The rest of them sat in silence until the door swung open.

"I came! So, what is wrong? Did someone die?" the person who arived asked loudly. Matthew ran over to them.

"Whats wrong?" they asked, pulling Matthew into a hug. Matthew cried quietly for a second before explaining what they had come up with.

"Thats not good... If what you say is true..." the newcomer (Gilbert if you didnt know) said.

"Then we're fucked." Bree finished. The Prussian nodded. Alfred stood up and quickly ran over to the door and locked it.

"If stupid government people come, we have one weapon." he said. Arthur tilted his head.

"We do? What is it?" he asked. Alfred grinned, looking over at Bree.

" We have a shapeshifter."


	4. Chapter 4

Bree shook her head.

"No way! No. No. No!" Alfred pouted.

"But, Bree! The things you could do! The things you could be! You're like... The awesomest weapon ever! And you can even be a tiger." Alfred added, knowing Bree was quite attached to tigers. She winced.

"Ehh... I really don't think I should..." she said. Matthew turned to her, still in Gilbert's arms. He gave her a pleading look. Bree was still saying no. No matter how damn cute the Canadian looked. She had her mind set. Or so she thought. The instant Matthew started crying again she snapped.

"Fine! Fine! I'll be your guard tiger if the bloody fucking government shits come!" she growled. She shot Matthew a glare.

"And it's not because you're so damn cute even when you are faking!" she said. Matthew smiled at her. Bree softened her gaze.

"Wow. You must be smart. To know he was not really crying just then." Alfred said, patting Bree's shoulder. The tension seemed to had died down a bit. No one was crying or screaming or dying at least.

* * *

Arthur woke up slowly. He hardly remembered falling asleep. Alfred muttered some unintelligible stuff in his sleep as Arthur sat up and stretched.

"Mn... I'm trying to sleep..." was about all that was understandable. Arthur nudged him awake anyway.

"Come on. You have to get up. Bree-"

"I want sleep..." Alfred turned over, facing the wall.

"I will drag you out if I must." Arthur warned. When Alfred didnt reply, Arthur stood up and literaly dragged Alfred out of bed. Alfred flailed as he fell out and made a painful sounding bang as he hit the floor.

"Did someone just die?" Bree asked, peeking into the room. Arthur shook his head while Alfred nodded. Bree rolled her eyes and left.

"I will kill you and your family." Alfred said, standing up. Arthur just shrugged and walked out.

"Go back to sleep and it will be you and _your_ family." he said and made his way to the kitchen. Bree was there making (trying to make) pancakes with the watch of Matthew. Honestly, it would be better if she wasnt and Matthew was doing it himself, but Arthur decided not to interfere. Bree saw him and pointed at the door. Honestly, it was better if he wasnt in there. Ever

* * *

It only took an hour, but soon everyone was up. They felt safer together with Bree then the alternative, being alone. They agreed to stay at Alfred and Matthew's house and see what would happen. Bree said they should stock up or something. So later she was going out with Matthew for supplies. They decided also that Bree was the only one allowed out if worst came to worst, since she was better 'prepared' and could just turn into a bacteria or some other microscopic thing if in absolute danger, despite the fact she says its hell being a bacteria. When she and Matthew did go out for stuffs, things seemed fairly normal, and it seemed that they were over reacting or something. But Bree's instincts said otherwise. It was more tense. People were more to themselves. Friends kept a respectful quietness and distance. Matthew sighed. Bree sighed. Life had changed so much in under 24 even Bree's closest friend (besides Alfred and Arthur and Matthew that is) did more then nod and walk nearly clawed her good then, but she didnt. The two were quiet and quickly got food and stuffs before hurrying back 'home'(Bree dosnt really live there, its more like their safehouse).


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I just realized I should not have started writing without thinking first and now it sucks and I have to change some shit and... gawd its hectic shit (in my world)... so my internet self is getting off its ass and fixing some stuffs! After its written this description! And feels like fixing shit! And figures out _how_ to fix the shit! And how to find it in the first place! And not screw up while fixxing thr shit! And feeling to lazy to fix the last sentence! Uhghuhguhuh... Rant over... fix-shit-mode on...

A good two weeks later it dawned on them that life was boring. Bree, not one to complain, usually caught up in some fantasy(this fanfiction), was feeling blah. They ,well,_ most_ , of them were also tired of pancakes everyday. They all hadn't been out in weeks and the seemingly un-needed captivity was bringing on cabin fever. But no one _wanted_ to go outside. People were dull (not like, stupid, like, not friendly) now and were about just as dull as they looked. Even still, they hadn't fought too much and Bree only had a curse-off with Arthur once, ending as a draw when Matthew grew tired of the pointless insults that no one knew how started in the first place. Now, as Alfred lay sprawled on the couch, Matthew sat with Gilbert at the kitchen table, and Bree stared down Arthur, they realized just how boring their life was.

"Holy son of my cat! Guys! Like, we are totally not doing anything! I'm bored out of my mind and you all are too! WHAT ARE WE DOING?!" Bree shouted suddenly. Very suddenly. I think they all had mini heart attacks. But no one denied her. In fact, they all nodded in agreement.

"What we are doing is simply living the way we think we should while boring the living shit out of ourselves." Alfred responded.

"And that just is making our lives worse. But no way am I going outside... Those people look odd..." Gilbert said, looking out a window, warily. True enough. The change was bad enough. There was'nt even many people outside anymore and of those .9999997% of them looked happy and/or positive in any way whatsoever.

"No one wants to go outside and I doubt its safe to anyway. Have anyone of you seen police officers or something? I have and they're cruel and take people away." a quiet Matthew said. Bree nodded.

"I saw a few the other day while getting water. It was awful!" Bree shuddered.

"Honestly, I've been too nervous to look outside lately. I don't know, just feels bad..." Alfred said, standing near the kitchen table, having been scared shitless by Bree's sudden outburst. They all had migrated towards the kitchen for some reason. With a sigh, Bree turned around.

"We have to find something to do to keep the last of our sanity. And find out what may or may not happen. In other words; why life is so fucked up now and what is/has cause(d) it." Bree declared. Everyone else nodded but remained silent. They all wanted to know too, just didn't know how. Until Alfred thought up a 'wonderful' idea.

"Bree! You can find out!" he said, flailing. Bree glared at him.

"I only agreed to protect you lot, not take the whole thing into my own hands." she retorted. She pretended Matthew wasn't making a puppy face. No. His cute act would not get her again. The stupid Canadian could be cute all he wanted but she would not fall for it again. But her own curiosity was there too... And it was hard not to just agree and make everyone happy. Bree sighed. Decisions, decisions...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Haha it was my birthday yesterday so fixations must be made to some stuffs. And I got a laptop so now I can make longer stories and chapters and be happy! So enjoy... I guess...**

Bree sat in the living room, trying to ignore the fact no one had stopped paying attention to her with pleading eyes. Even Gilbert for the love of all things cute and fluffy! It was impossible to ignore them though Bree was doing a good job. She tried listening to music and think crazy weird thoughts, but she was _being watched_.

"Bree. Hey, Bree. Hey, Bree, maybe you should just do it. It's a battle you wont win.'' Alfred said, poking Bree from the other side of the couch. Bree slapped his hand and looked away. She couldn't help but agree. She would never win against her four friends. But what if she got caught or couldn't return and they got killed? It would be her fault. Matthew pouted. Bree was tempted to snap at him. Arthur slowly approached her. She shot her head around and glared at him.

"Go away, arse biscuit..." she spat. He glared back at her.

"Be sensible and just do it." he said. Bree shook her head.

"We'll probably learn about it soon enough so don't pester me..." she growled. Arthur shrugged and sat down across the room. Bree soon had enough and left to go on a very short walk, leaving the others to sit quietly and discuss what to do next.

"Well, she's not going to do it... what will we do now?" Alfred asked.

"Go back to our boring, uneventful lives?" Arthur said. Matthew nodded unhappily.

"I don't want to, its boring and uneventful." Gilbert muttered.

"Yeah, we know. But what _can_ we do? We cant leave the house or we'll get killed, and we cant convince Bree because she has her mind set on not doing it." Arthur said, looking over at Alfred. They all continued to sit in a tense, uncomfortable silence.

"Who here is best at blending in and not being noticed?" Alfred asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"M-me." Matthew said quietly. Alfred nodded.

" If you're careful enough, you can find out instead of Bree." Alfred said.

"What? Me? No thanks." Matthew crossed his arms and shook his head.

"But why?"

"I'm not risking my life because some younger girl wont and because my brother feels like sending me off."

"I don't _want_ you to go, its just... easier for you to stay hidden. I barely remember you're here half the time." Alfred said, leaning closer to Matthew.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"No he's not." Matthew, Alfred, Arthur and Gilbert turned to the door where Bree stood.

"At least, not alone."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't need to say this cuz its not like anyone is waiting for more of my stories but I will say it anyways... I really have been failing at updating for some reason. And I got a laptop, so its easier (safer) to write. Also: Reviews= more writing.**

* * *

Bree smiled, looking up at her friends.

"You really think I would just leave you all alone? _I'm _the one who promised to protect you and _you're_ the ones who trusted me. Now, who's with me? Matthew? Alfred? Arthur? Gilbert? Cause, I'm ready when you are." the four others in the room just stared at her in shock. It was as if the government had just randomly walked in and told them their plans. And it may as well been just that. Bree tilted her head, waiting for a response.

"Hello? You heard me, right? So... who wants to risk their-"

"What the actual fuck happened to you?!" Arthur managed, interrupting Bree, who calmly turned to him.

"I guess I changed my mind, huh? And it most certainly was _**not**_****because Matthew is the cutest 'lil shit here, making that damn puppy face." Bree said, glaring at Matthew, eyes shinning slightly with amusement.

"Though, it helped." she added. Matthew smiled. Alfred shook his head and walked over to Bree.

"I'll go. I mean, I am the he-" Arthur quickly slammed an open book in Alfred's face before he could finish his sentence. Bree stifled her laughs.

"Facebook, you're doing it wrong!" she giggled, remembering something she had seen on the internet once.

" At least it shut him up, anyway, I think its best if he did go." Matthew said. "He needs to get out. A bit like a dog, honestly. I was outside just a while ago, so I'll stay here."

"Me too! I won't just let him stay here alone." Gilbert jumped up, speaking for the first time since Bree's return.

"So, Alfred and I are going. Arthur? Stay or go?" Bree asked, turning to where Arthur was still holding the book to Alfred's face. He looked over, taking the book and putting it on a chair.

"I guess I'll go. I am a pretty good spy. Besides, you need at least _one_ responsible adult." he said, looking from Alfred to Bree and back as he said the last part. Bree and Alfred pretended to be offended, dramatically tossing themselves around in mock despair at being called irresponsible, even though it was true. Arthur, Matthew, and Gilbert watched in silence.

"Welp! I guess we should leave as soon as possible."


End file.
